


Tea with Mary

by SherLockedMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherLockedMe/pseuds/SherLockedMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock drops by John and Mary's house with a file for a case he needs the Dr's input on and finds himself being invited in for tea by John's wife Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Mary

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own any of the characters.

“Come away in, would you like some tea?”

Waving away the offered refreshment with a muttered “I'll just wait to show the file to John then be out of your way” Sherlock took in a quick appraisal of the room as Mary steps aside to usher him into her home.

_Not just her home though, John's home. Bright and warm décor, comfortable sofa and two cosy armchairs, slight clutter but homely more than untidy, photos of the two of them smiling into the camera on the mantle piece, this home spoke clearly of the happiness of the inhabitants. John was comfortable here, with Mary._

“It's no bother honestly, I was just about to put the kettle on myself for a cuppa while the biscuits are in the oven” comes her voice from the kitchen and without waiting for assent from Sherlock, Mary proceeded to place a second mug next to her own.

_None of the awkwardness that one might expect with a stranger in her home, must work in a front facing customer service role. Well ordered kitchen, her favourite room as she often sits here when John is not home. Cook books and assorted kitchen appliances indicate an enjoyment of cooking and many hours baking delicacies for John._

Reluctantly Sherlock pulls out a chair from the sturdy wooden table and sits down where John must sit, opposite the chair that Mary had been sitting on until the door bell rang, still slightly askew pushed back from its proper place at the table.

_A knitting bag next to her chair, knitting hastily placed back on top of the bag and half covered as she rose to answer the door. A scarf in masculine colours, intended for John, Christmas present most likely by the need for secrecy._

Shifting his attention to Mary herself Sherlock noticed the ease with which she moved, shoulders relaxed and expression open and friendly. Turning towards the table she places a mug in front of Sherlock before sitting hers down and settling back into her own chair with a smile. Holding the mug of hot tea in both hands near her nose Mary inhales deeply savouring the warmth and smell of the tea while it cools to drinking temperature.

_Too relaxed, more than someone simply used to dealing with strangers, John has spoken of me giving Mary a false sense of familiarity._

Curiosity peaks in Sherlock's mind when Mary doesn't speak to fill the growing silence, seeming content to sit quietly opposite him. The peace is soothing and gives him the opportunity to continue with his appraisal of the woman who had become so important to John.

_Unusual, the majority of people make small talk or speak unnecessarily when confronted with a stranger to avoid uncomfortable silences. She knows that I dislike small talk, attempting to put me at ease, perhaps a desire to make a good first impression._

Taking a sip of his tea Sherlock remembers that Mary didn't ask how he liked it, not an oversight on her part though as he discovered the tea was made just the way he liked it when on a case, milk and two sugars. As he catches Mary's eyes he mutters a quiet “lovely thanks” pondering what conversation with John could possibly lead to Mary knowing how he took his tea.

“You're welcome Sherlock” says Mary pausing only briefly to sip her tea before continuing “I've wondered often what it would have been like to meet you, you were such an important part of John's life, as much a part of John as being a soldier or a doctor”.

“I've never wondered about meeting you, it never occurred to me that John would settle down or marry, what with his string of failed first dates and....” stopping abruptly a slight blush rose on Sherlock's cheeks as he realised this was one of those things that John would deem _a bit not good_ and sigh frustratedly over Sherlock's lack of social niceties however he suddenly realised that Mary looked amused not offended, in fact she seemed to be trying to hold back laughter.

“Don't worry, I've heard all about John's dating woes!” and now she was laughing, a soft sound that seemed to brighten the atmosphere and Sherlock realised he was smiling back.

Mary gave a gentle sigh before continuing “It's not surprising that you didn't think John would marry, likely he wouldn't have before your death, he was happy, content with the life you gave him back after he left the army, but he's not the man that you knew then Sherlock, losing you changed him. I didn't know him until afterwards but I can tell, can hear the changes from the stories that he tells me, always stories of your cases, being your blogger, your friend.”

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering where this discussion was going and feeling at a loss for all his deductions could not even the playing field if John really had told Mary so much about their life together, about Sherlock himself.

“I don't know you either really but I do know the Sherlock that John remembers, the Sherlock that John lost and spent so many months mourning for, never really stopped mourning for. I know the Sherlock that John talked for hours about, telling me everything he missed, the good and the bad and the things he never told you but wished he had. And if knowing all of that has taught me anything it's that John is a better man for having known you and I think perhaps you are a better man for having known him.”

A slight nod of acquiescence is all the reply Sherlock gives to this statement.

“I know this must be difficult, you probably came back expecting everything would go back to how it was before but believe me when I say I won't be the jealous wife keeping John from accompanying you on cases, I know how much your friendship means to him and I'm just glad he has his best friend back.” another slight pause and sip of tea “And more than that, I'd like to get to know you, I think John would like it if we were friends.”

Sherlock thought carefully about the offer that Mary had just made him and realised that he felt the same, he would like to know Mary because she was part of John's life now, a part of John himself.

“Thank you Mary, I would like that too.”

“Well I never thought to hear you volunteering to make friends of all people Sherlock Holmes!”

Both Sherlock and Mary startled at the sound of John's voice in the doorway having entered the flat without giving away his presence and catching the end of their conversation.

“I'm glad that the two most important people in my life are getting along so well though”

And with a kiss for Mary and a warm hand clasped on Sherlock's shoulder as he passed to the seat between them, John sat down and smiled at his wife and his best friend, feeling completely happy in a way he couldn't remember ever experiencing before.

 


End file.
